Lanerus
The Town of Lanerus is the first colony settled on the unexplored continent of Reloria. Under the official management of the Relorian Archaeological Society tribunal, Lanerus has grown to be a beacon of prosperity in the face of the unknown. History Founding of Lanerus The Town of Lanerus was founded a time after the AGAA acquired the continent of Reloria. Its founding was with scientific intent, as Tanis needed a base of operations to properly study the archaeological aspects of the continent. Though, the AGAA dedicated much of its resources towards its founding, a town is an expensive thing to build up. Thus, investors were gathered from the island of Korè to contribute funding. Many corporations began "jumpstart programs" with the locals, constructing branches of their businesses for the locals to manage, and creating a diverse shopping center. Upon Arrival Once word came back to Korè that construction was finished, Tanis and the other RAS set sail. When they arrived, the town was unfortunately infested with zombies. The RAS ran about the town, exterminating undead through the Residential, Commercial, and Administrative districts. As well as closing each of the gates, and fighting a Flesh Behemoth in the town square. Tanis had split off from the group to check out the Town Hall, only to find a demon inside assuming control of the undead. Tanis quicky subdued the abyss-spawn by shrinking it and trapping it in a dresser for future interrogation. Soon after the RAS landed, the Founders' ships landed at the beach. From there, they were relayed the information about the undead infestation, and given the task to search north of the town for where the undead came from. After some exploration, the group found a ransacked Goblin Warren, where a possessed shaman created a breeding ground for undead. Coordinating their efforts, the founders were able to wipe the area clean. Finally, as the Adventurers began docking, much of the fighting had already been done. So a group was sent into the sewers to pick off the remaining undead stragglers. Encountering undead goblins, hobgoblins, and various other undead. Deep within the sewers was a mysterious Phantasmal Ooze, they halted its growth by killing it. The Havero See also: Havero. "This massive mound of tentacles rises and falls, hinting at the breathing of a great slumbering beast below. Every so often, the tip of one of the glistening filaments twitches to life, spontaneously growing a razor-like feeler, horrible eye, or other alien appendage. The creature’s body is a looming clot of these appendages, a twitching knot of wriggling matter." The Havero was an incredibly tough, titanic beast, that cut through reality from its world into ours, getting itself snagged partway in the dimensional tear. From this tear also came daemons, flying through to plague the sky above Lanerus, occasionally attacking those unfortunate enough to be out in the open. The beast was stranded a mile out from the shore of Reloria, but its massive size rendered it visible from certain vantage points in Lanerus. Such a sudden event shook the resolve of the Lanerians, however, a few rose to meet the challenge of taking down the Havero. A plan was formulated and broken up into two categories, research and fieldwork. Research being either the creation or discovery of techniques that would aid in the fight against the Havero. Some examples of these techniques would be the "Dance of Tethering", "Rift Location", and "Interplanar Dissection". The top researchers against he Havero were Julius Baeyrn, Tay Farseer and Charles Messing. Those brave enough were sent out to perform fieldwork. Typically consisting of skilled hands-on work and occasionally combat. Some examples of fieldwork include scouting and recon, enemy location, and planar exploration. The top fieldworkers were Charles Messing, Houkou Raikon, and Florion Fiore. As aspects of research and fieldwork were completed, the Lanerians achieved growing control over the situation, until they were finally able to go all-out against the Havero. The first time they were actually able to harm the beast was when it had stretched one if its tentacles into the town. Intent on dragging some poor citizens all the way back into its maw. With help from the town guard, a group of adventurers managed to cut off part of its tentacle. Suddenly, all daemons flying above had their wings torn asunder, falling to ground where they were vulnerable. Once they knew they could hurt it, a few citizens started to pull some strings to amass an armada. All of Lanerus' ships were altered to be battle-ready, while Florian Fiore asked his noble parents to alert the Astorian fleet. The Amalgamarian Council also got involved when reports of the Havero reached them, and sent a portion of their own forces. Soon after the armada was assembled, angels descended from the heavens, seemingly to help against the Havero. Sir Tanis went to greet the Archangel leading the forces, and was promptly stabbed in the gut with a poisoned spear. The Angels thought that the Lanerians had something to do with summoning the Havero, and crippling their god in some unspecified way. So they set out to fend off both the Havero's forces, and ransack Lanerus. This did not deter the Lanerians, as they knew they were so close to victory. The first barrage of cannonfire against the Havero dealt massive damage, though not enough for the beast's rage to falter. Though, the creature retaliated with equal force, taking out fleets of warships with a single swipe of its tentacle. Causing the armada to tactically retreat. This process was repeated a few times, the Havero and the armada trading blows, but the casualties were deemed necessary to stop the trans-dimensional threat. The final blows came with a barrage of cannonfire after the final Rift Stabilizer was taken down by the Astorian Armada. As the Havero's rift became so unstable that it closed with the writing mass still partially inside, cutting it in half, and promptly exploding into a gooey black mass. That night, during a celebration to honor those who to dole out powerful rewards to those whose efforts were vital to destroying the Havero Feud with The Warzard See also: The Warzard. Points of Interest The Town Hall The bureaucratic heart of lanerus, that pumps paperwork like blood through the town's veins. Keeping everything neat and organized. You may also find the offices of the active RAS members if you wish to speak to them, or submit anything that the tribunal might like to be aware of. The Fountain Located in the town square the fountain has models of dragons within the center made of different metallic colors, with the basin being made of a polished marble. Similar to the image on the right except the dragons are different colored, and the engraving on the side made of gold leaf. The fountain is displayed right in the center of a nice green park with trees, flowers, hedges, bushes, and recreational areas including small grills, tables, and seating. The water in the fountain is actually a water elemental who allows folks to drink from itself. Not only is the water delicious, but it also has healing properties. (Giving the drinker Fast Healing 1 as long as they're in contact with the water. Healing up to 2x their HD in hit points). To-do Topics * Paving of the road from port to Lanerus * Squirrel Jesus? * How assassinate an Italian man in New York, wait fuck this isn't google * Owl Jesus? * Combarena Category:Locations in Reloria